


A Moon Without a Tear

by metal_eye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metal_eye/pseuds/metal_eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a werewolf is easier with someone by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moon Without a Tear

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a huuuuuge HP fan. I mean, I've read most of the books and seen the films. Sirius and Remus, though... Sirius and Remus always struck me as something that needed to happen all of the time, in every possible universe.
> 
> So when I was on a fic mailing list (back in the dark ages), there was a challenge: exactly 100 words on your fave HP pairing.
> 
> The title and a few lines are from a short & sweet ditty by Rozz Williams & Gitane Demone.

It always used to come with the moon. Or the morning, as he curled away in a corner, wondering what he had done. I’m not sad and lonely, just alone, he would say, right before something great and wet pressed into the ducts of his sometimes-canine eyes.

As a tongue lick-kissed his heavy lids in this morning somewhat altered, Remus wondered how he could have been so deluded, how he had ever survived without the boyish face and blackish hair that seemed to ease his soul.

“Three days until it’s full,” Sirius said.

It was a moon without a tear.


End file.
